Decisions
by AnnieB73
Summary: Alternative ending to Superman II


**Author's Note: This is my first story so go easy on me. I've always loved the scene between Lois and Clark at the end of Superman II except for the mind-wiping kiss. So this is my take on what should have happened... **

* * *

Clark took a deep breath as the elevator doors swung open. They revealed a scene of both destruction and construction. Some parts of The Daily Planet offices had been smashed up badly as a result of the previous night's events but already the place was buzzing with workers starting to repair the damage.

As Clark hung his jacket on the coat hanger however, the noise and commotion faded into the background as he zoned in on the office to the far right. Lois was already there but instead of being her usual busy self, she was just sitting there leaning on her desk, holding her head in her hands.

She had been sobbing uncontrollably when he left her apartment last night. His heart had been aching too and it took every ounce of willpower for him to leave fly off into the night. He had decided it was for the best. He was not so sure now.

Clark closed the door gently behind him, gathered his thoughts and said "Hi".

"Hi," Lois replied with a tone of pain and regret in her voice.

For want of something to say, Clark asked, "how did you sleep last night, alright"? He already knew what her answer would be.

Lois breathed in deeply. "No, I didn't close my eyes all night. I sat up all night listening to the voices of reason. Do you know how vile it is to hear the first birds of the morning singing when you've been sitting up all night crying"?

"I'm sorry," Clark replied solemnly.

Lois took a sip of coffee, "I'm sorry too. I guess it's kind of like being married to a doctor, you know, the doctor gets wakened in the middle of the night and the wife has to cope with the fact that he's…gone. I guess I'm just too selfish."

Clark immediately shook his head, "no, you're not selfish at all…"

Lois looked back at him. "Yes I am selfish when it comes to you and I'm jealous of the whole world."

Clark was unable to look at her and stared at the ground. "Look Lois, you're not really going to want to hear this right now, but some day you'll find…"

Before he could finish Lois interrupted, "Clark, Clark, don't tell me that I'll meet somebody, you're kind of a tough act to follow you know." She turned and fidgeted with a few pages on the desk. "Now, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Clark stood up and without thinking said, "I like worrying about you."

She stopped what she was doing and began sobbing. "Would you stop, don't you know this is killing me?" Clark rested his hand on her shoulder as she continued, "do you know what it's going to be like to come in here every morning and not be able to talk to you, not, not be able to show I have feelings for you, not be able to tell them that I know who you are?" "I don't even know what to call you."

He was Superman and could fix the world's problems in a heartbeat but at that moment Clark never felt so powerless. "Lois, I don't know what to say."

She shrugged her shoulders, turned to him with tears streaking down her cheeks and replied, "I don't know, just…say that you love me."

Clark felt time standing still as she waited for him to reply. "Lois, I …"

He froze as the door swung open and Jimmy ran in, "Hey guys, the Chief wants you two in his office right away."

Lois quickly wiped away the tears, "Ok Jimmy, thanks."

But Jimmy saw the tension in her face, "Hey, Miss Lane, are you ok?"

Lois tried to pull herself together, "Oh yeah Jimmy, just a little tired. I'll be fine."

"Ok then, if you need anything just ask…emm don't leave the Chief waiting too long 'cos he's in a very bad mood." Jimmy said as he rushed out again.

They were alone again. Clark stammered, "I guess we better go see Perry. Will you be alright?"

"Stop fussing Clark!" Lois snapped. "I told you I'll be fine!" She was an emotional wreck, hurt and angry. Clark didn't know how they would get through the day. She was right. How was this going to work, seeing each other here everyday, pretending that nothing had changed? He took another deep breath and followed Lois out of her office, reverting into Clark Kent mode as he did so.

* * *

As Lois and Clark entered his office, Perry White spun around on his chair to face them. "Lois, I need your story on how Superman defeated Zod and his cronies like yesterday. You got something to show me yet?"

"No Chief just getting started but I'll have it for you soon", Lois replied.

Noticing her pale face and panda eyes, Perry asked, "Jesus Lois, are you alright? You look shattered! As soon as you have that article finished, you go on home and get some rest and while you're there, maybe you could try think of a way to get a hold of Superman for an interview."

Lois sighed and glanced over at Clark with a wistful smile. "Perry, you know I don't exactly have Superman's phone number, he contacts me. So, we'll just have to wait and see if he has anything…_more_ to say."

Perry turned his attention to Clark who was gazing down at his feet. "Kent, stop daydreaming. I've got you booked on a flight to London at 11.00."

"London?" Clark stammered.

"Yes, the G8 summit is taking place so there's bound to be a lot of trouble…protests, riots, you know the usual but we gotta cover it anyway. Plus you can get the European angle on the whole Zod thing. Loueen's got your travel details so get going or you'll miss your flight!"

"Ye..es Chief," Clark stuttered.

Clark turned to look at Lois but she was already on her way back to her office. He caught up with her grabbing her gently by the arm and said quietly, "Hey Lois, I'm sorry, I have to go now but maybe this will give us the time and space that we need, I mean, to um...think."

Lois spun around, tears welling up in her eyes, "What's there to think about? _You've_ made _your _decision and I get it. It's over and I just have to accept it. Now, if you don't mind, I have an article to write."

Clark closed his eyes, sighed and turned away. There was no point in talking any further. It would only make things worse. It was better to leave things lie for the moment. He would have a few days to think things through before they would see each other again.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Clark found himself working day and night to repair the structural damage inflicted by Zod on cities across the globe. In a way he was thankful of the extra work as it meant it kept his mind off other things. He had hardly seen or spoken to Lois since the morning after but there was always tension in the air when they were forced to meet. "Maybe Zod was right, maybe I am a coward after all," he thought as he made his way to another cry for help.

Meanwhile back at the Planet, Lois sighed and headed towards her workstation. She glanced over at Clark's desk but he wasn't there, thank God. She was still devastated at their break up and she still found it unbearable to see him everyday acting like nothing ever happened. Instead of concentrating on her work, Lois seemed to spend her time thinking of ways to avoid him. Of course, they couldn't avoid each other altogether. They interacted when necessary for the sake of a story but that was it, strictly professional. For the first time she had noticed Clark's sudden disappearances and even covered for him a few times. "It's ok for you" she thought, "at least you can keep yourself busy with saving the world." Right on cue, Superman appeared on the TV monitor above her. He was in Australia helping to control a bush fire.

About twenty minutes later, Clark rushed into the office, fixing his tie as he did so. "Kent, you're late again! God damn it can't you get a new alarm clock or something?" Perry White bellowed.

"Ye..ye..yes Mr. White. I'm sorry, maybe I'll do that."

Clark walked past Lois' desk en route to his own. "Hi Lois".

Lois glanced in his direction but didn't make eye contact. "Hi" she said and immediately looked back down at her work.

Clark winced. He hated the way things were between them now. He hated how they were purposely avoiding each other. He was actually very worried about Lois as she was a shadow of her former self the past few weeks and he knew that it was all because of him. He had never meant to hurt her and it just killed him to see her this way. Maybe it would be best for both of them if he resigned and found a job with another newspaper in a different city. At least if they didn't see each other everyday, then maybe she could get on with her life.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Lois get up from her desk and head towards Perry's office. Suddenly she swayed from side to side and fell to the floor. Clark, Jimmy and a few others rushed over to where she lay. Lois began to come around slowly.

"Lois, what happened? Are you alright?" Jimmy enquired.

"Oooh, I don't know what happened. I guess I must have fainted," Lois replied groggily.

"Right that's it Lois. Home right now. No argument!" Perry White ordered as he arrived at the scene. "You haven't been yourself lately and this just proves it. Go home, rest and don't come back to work until you're ready. Kent, take her home to her apartment, make sure she's ok."

"Su…re Chief," Clark replied with a look of concern etched on his face.

Clark called a taxi and they made their way to Lois' apartment in awkward silence.

Once inside, he sat her down gently on the nearest sofa and fetched a glass of water.

"Here Lois, take a sip of this. Look, I'm really worried about you. You haven't been taking care of yourself and now this too."

"You're right Clark and I don't think I can take much more of this. Ever since, well you know… I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly. I thought I could cope with seeing you at work everyday but I can't. I just keep thinking of what might have been…"

Clark sighed. "I know Lois and I'm so sorry. It's been killing me too but it's not possible and we have to move on. So…I've decided to hand in my notice to Perry tomorrow. I'm moving to a difference city so that you can try get your life back to normal."

"No Clark, please don't leave. It's bad enough to lose my lover but I couldn't bear to lose my best friend too!"

"Lois, we've tried to remain friends but look what's happened. We spend most of our time trying to avoid even being in the same room together. I think..."

Just then, Clark heard some distant screams. "No, not now... I'm sorry I have to go, someone is in trouble."

"What? Oh, yes. Go. Go." Lois said immediately.

Clark stepped back, took off his glasses and spun. In an instant Superman was standing there and then he was gone. Lois stood there alone, tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey Mom, it's only me," Clark called as he entered his mother's kitchen.

His mother turned around, "Clark, what a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you. Are you ok after your battle with those three monsters?"

"I'm fine Mom. I just need to talk to you. Well the truth is I need some advice really."

"Advice. What kind of advice dear?" Martha Kent enquired.

Clark sighed and recounted the whole saga between him and Lois, right up to that morning's events.

Martha sighed, "Oh Clark, I thought I brought you up better. You just can't go around breaking a girl's heart like that."

"I know Mom but I just don't know what else to do. I can't be with Lois and at the same time be Superman."

"And why ever not? You know, I have always worried that you would never find someone special that you could share your secret with. But you _have_ found someone and now you're turning your back on her?"

Clark sighed, "Mom, I can't let what happened with Zod happen again. So I can't give her the kind of relationship that she wants. She deserves someone who can be there for her all the time."

"Clark, have you asked her what _she_ wants?"

"No, but…"

"Clark, you need to sit down and talk with Lois. Ask her just what she expects from you. I never told you this before but your father and I  
went through a hell of a time whilst we were going out. Both our families were against our relationship but we persevered because we knew we had something special. We weathered the storm, married and spent thirty wonderful years together. Running away won't mend her heart or yours for that matter. From what you've told me Lois is "the one" and once you've found the one, you should never let go no matter what."

Clark headed for the door. "Mom, I'll be back in a little while. I'm just going for a walk. I need to think."

* * *

Lois sat aimlessly switching channels with the TV remote, sipping from a mug of coffee. She had the attention span of a goldfish right now. All she could think of was him. The images of them at the Fortress flashed over and over again in her mind. They were _so_ good together both intellectually and _intimately._ Less than a month ago she was the happiest woman alive and they had made glorious, passionate love together. Now he just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"_Wow," Lois sighed as she nestled into his muscle-bound chest. She glanced up at her lover who just lay there with a smile of contentment on his face. He bent his head down to kiss her gently on the top of her forehead._

_Lois still couldn't believe what had happened – she and Superman had made love. She had had a few lovers in her time but none of them had made love to her the way he had just done. Incredible was definitely an understatement. He was understandably a little nervous at first but then he had been amazing. They had fit so perfectly together and he knew exactly how and where to touch her._

_Clark lay there thinking. He was never happier. At last he and Lois were together and she was there lying in his arms. He had dreamt about it but he had never imagined that this moment would be so perfect. _

"_I didn't…hurt you did I?" he asked nervously._

"_No, are you kidding? You were just…just super!" she laughed._

_Clark caressed her arm. "Good. That was incredible for me too. For the first time in my life, I actually feel human."_

Lois beamed up at him. "_I gotta hand it to you, you're a pretty fast learner!"_

"_Maybe it's because I have a great teacher!" he quipped._

"_Seriously Lois, I meant what I said. I love you, always have. That makes it all the more special for me."_

"_I love you too. Oh I wish this moment could last forever."_

_They just lay there in silent bliss for a while dreaming about their future together. Then he made love to her again._

Lois came back to the present with a start. She knew there was no point in reliving the past because they had no future. Her life seemed to be on hold and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block out the wonderful memories of their time together.

"Lois?"

She jumped suddenly to see Superman standing at her balcony, his cape fluttering gently in the breeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's ok…I just wasn't expecting you. I mean, I thought you were back in Smallville for the weekend?"

"Well I was but I needed to talk to you Lois. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Would you like a coffee or something?"

"Um...yeah coffee would be good."

When Lois returned with their coffee, Clark was making himself comfortable on her couch. It was Clark but at the same time it wasn't Clark. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, open necked shirt and sneakers, minus his glasses. He looked so different and so hot Lois thought.

Lois handed him his coffee and sat down next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Her heart was pounding.

"Us." Clark said simply.

"I thought there was no us. Didn't you tell me that you couldn't be with me?" Lois replied solemnly.

Clark nodded, "I know. Look Lois, I may be Superman but I'm not very good at this relationship stuff. Just give me a chance to explain my reasons."

Clark took her hands in his, "Lois you know that I love you but I can't give you a stable, normal relationship. You deserve someone who can commit to you, someone who can be there for you when you need them most. I can't guarantee that because my work always comes first."

Lois could feel the tears beginning to well up again. "Clark, you know that I've never been a marriage, two kids and a dog type of girl. Look I know that you can't always be there for me and I'm fine with that. I would _never_ stand in your way or stop you from doing what you have to do because I understand how important you are to the world and how important your work is to you. To be honest, right now I would be happy if we could be together for even five minutes of every day,"

"Lois it's not just that. I also don't want to endanger you any more than I already have. If someone found out about us you would become a target for every criminal on earth."

Lois shrugged, "Whether I'm your girlfriend or your press agent, I'm a target anyway. Not to mention the fact that I'm an investigative reporter so danger comes with the territory. We would just have to be careful and make sure that nobody finds out."

Clark smiled. "I was hoping you would do that."

Lois looked at him, puzzled. "Do what?"

"Come up with a viable answer for every reason I give. I guess what I'm trying to say is that well, over the past few weeks I've realised that I just can't turn off the feelings I have for you and the fact is that I really _want_ you in my life Lois. I needed you to understand that life with me will never be easy but if you're willing I would like to give "us" a try."

Lois' eyes widened "Are you kidding? Of course I want to give "us" a try. I know that things might be difficult but compared with what we've been through lately, I think I can cope with whatever life throws at us."

Clark smiled shyly, "Well ok then. So when and where do we start again?"

"How about right now!" Lois replied as she ran into his arms, her lips searching for his. They kissed passionately.

Clark eventually broke off, " I guess it's time I headed home."

Lois smiled with mischief in her eyes. "Well, you could always stay here."

Clark grinned, "I thought we were going to take things slowly?"

"Clark we've wasted enough time, don't you think?" and she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom.


End file.
